Adversary of Death
by Devilsbliss
Summary: 15 years ago Dante saved his brother's soul from evil and banished the dark prince to hell. Now, to save humanity once again, Dante must sacrifice his on life or give light to Armageddon... DxL
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about DMC, however, every character in this story other than Dante are mine.**

**((This story takes place after Devil May Cry and doesn't recognize DMC 2 or DMC 4))**

**Prologue**

Many people believe there are three planes of existence: heaven, earth and hell. In the past they would have been wrong.

Long ago, when devils ruled over humanity hell and earth existed as a singular merged plane. The gods that looked over the demons, from heaven, could no longer bear witness to the torments of humanity. They used their powers to grant mankind freedom by splitting the world into separate dimensions.

One god, Hoenn, however saw this justice for humanity a crime to the demons and fought for their right to claim earth. Agreeing their decision was haste the gods chose to give the devils a chance to regain earth if humanity ever became equal to them in strength, power or content.

Hoenn soon found that the other gods were not as devoted to his goals of restoring the realms. When humanity surpassed the devils in their sins Armageddon did not take place. In an effort to continue without his siblings Hoenn bore a son in the demon world with a devil. To his dismay his son, Mundus, only gained immortality from his father remaining a pure bred demon.

Mundus quickly rose to power within hell's domain and made an attempt to unknowingly fulfill his father's wishes of restoring hell on earth. But in both his attempts Mundus was defeated by the lineage of Sparda.

Now ten years after Mundus' defeat Hoenn has turned on his brethren to restore what he sees as balance…


	2. Gods May Die

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about DMC, however, every character in this story other than Dante are mine.**

**((This story takes place after Devil May Cry and doesn't recognize DMC 2 or DMC 4))**

**My 4****th**** fic, I'm so excited. Hope you enjoy…**

**Gods May Die**

"_Devil Never Cry: the home of the only demon hunter who's saved the world a half a dozen times but doesn't have any business. To make matters worse I'm still in debt to the city," _Dante thought sitting kicked back at his desk.

He finished off a slice of pizza then picked his magazine back up to reading position. His trademark red coat rested over his chair as cushioning the weight of his platinum hair-filled head. As he flipped through the pages his crystal blue eyes became lost in a daze of thought.

"_I don't even have any company since both of my business partners just go out looking for clients. And Trish took Sparda again; she always makes situations more difficult than they are."_

Suddenly, a flash of lightning caught Dante's eye. At first he believed it to be Trish but the sound of rumbling thunder followed by the rain's downpour soon diminished these thoughts. Dante often wondered if he was even needed anymore having defeated Mundus and a few demonic lords trying to succeed him, hell had become slumbered.

**Thud-thud-thud **Dante's attention turned to the door as a stressful knock pounded on its panel.

"It's open," Dante confirmed not making an effort to get but instead returned to his magazine.

"I see they were right about your carelessness."

Dante dropped the magazine to see a man drenched in water in front of his desk. He was more or less shocked by the lack of water leading from the door to the man's position.

The juggernaut of a figure stood nearly seven feet tall, his physique hidden within a long black coat. His black hair was somewhat curled maybe due to the water and reached down his back slightly beneath his shoulders. Dante's glance, however, couldn't detach from the man's ambient green eyes that seemed to pierce through his soul.

"Well, you got my attention. Who are you?" Dante questioned slightly excited. He even granted the mysterious man with Ebony & Ivory's audience placing them adjacently atop his desk.

"I have many names Dante, just as you do. Some have even stretched the limitations of who I am but in this form you can call me Judas."

The man spoke with great clarity and direction as if he requested respect without demanding it. Recognizing Judas' strength Dante chose to reveal Rebellion sitting alongside his firearms.

"You seem to know about me," Dante stated almost as if it was question.

Judas slightly chuckled, "Yes I can see your whole life's events written on your soul. From your name to your power, even the time of your death."

"Prophet, are you? Well what is someone who can tell one's death doing here?"

"I need your help."

Dante grinned already getting on his feet to grab his weapons, "You're the first client I've had in forever that hasn't attacked me before asking for my help. So what do we have: demonic hordes, a devil lord trying to escape or maybe a power hungry half-demon?"

"So quick to rush into danger head first," Dante looked confused as he walked next to Judas, "I'm not asking the legendary son of Sparda to kill another power hungry devil, I'm asking you to kill a god."

Dante turned in disbelief of what he just heard. Devils where one thing but the man Judas had asked him to kill a god. This was a task that Dante didn't even believe he was ready for.

"You may want to sit down for this," Judas suggested realizing Dante was at a shock from his earlier comment. He tossed the hair from out of his face and in an instance a black mist faded from his body seemingly drying his clothes.

"I'd rather stand," Dante said taking witness to Judas' unique aura, "So tell me are you a god too?"

"Like I said before I have many names and with each of them various titles," Judas shared, "In the sense you're asking me I too am a god. But the humans of this world recognize me by another title."

"Well, it's not like you don't have my attention," Dante prompted.

"Long ago, before your father sealed off the demon and human worlds my brethren & I made the original separation of the two. But a god by the name of Hoenn saw this as an injustice to the demons and deemed that if humanity ever became as powerful in content as the demons that they would be given a chance to reclaim earth. An interpretation you would recognize as Armageddon."

"Hell on earth," Dante spoke silently.

"Yes. In doing so Hoenn charged four gods the responsibility of carrying out Armageddon: war, pestilence, famine and death. But when the time came these gods chose not to follow Hoenn leading him to take matters into his own hands."

"_So the four horsemen of Armageddon aren't devils but gods," _Dante thought still not understanding the scope of the story.

"Hoenn travelled hell and bore a son with a devil in the hopes that he could spawn a being of ultimate power. But he was unsuccessful for he didn't realize that any child bred from our race would only gain the gift of immortality. But you and your father know that much."

"You mean Mundus is the son of this god?" Dante enquired.

"Yes and his defeat at your hands demonstrated that both races can be perfectly aligned. However, Hoenn has become blinded by his obsession to restore the worlds and seeks to wipe out mortality for his desires."

"If you're a god why don't you stop him?"

"If it was that easy I would have already done so but being one of the gods Hoenn charged with initiating Armageddon I am under his will."

"Wait you're one of the four horsemen?" Dante became shocked.

"That title sounds familiar but I'm more attuned to being called death."

Dante's entire body became frozen in fear as he had never encountered such a being before. The thought of legends ran through his mind as he couldn't dismiss Judas' story but didn't want to accept it either.

"Don't be so surprised Dante," Judas laughed throwing his hand to touch Dante's shoulder.

Dante snapped back drawing Ebony & Ivory at Judas but he only fired at a shadow of Judas' former self. The revealed god of death appeared behind Dante as he fell back to his hands.

"You shouldn't believe all of lore, Dante." Judas said calming the young devil's heart since he hadn't died from Judas' touch. "My power can only be unleashed after the first three horsemen have awakened theirs. Even then I'd have full control over those who would die from my touch.

"If this is true then why do you need my help?"

"Because, Hoenn has found a way to bind the other gods and take their power," I believe once he has all of us he will start Armageddon on his own accord."

"Okay then how do you expect me to kill a god?" Dante asked still not sure if this was in his jurisdiction of world saving. "Even Mundus was able to survive my father's battle and he's just immortal," he continued sarcastically.

Judas raised his hand creating a bright spinning portal in front of Dante.

"If devils can cry then maybe gods can die," Judas grinned as Dante prevented himself from grinning even though Judas mocked him. "To kill Hoenn you must become what you seek to destroy." Dante just waited in silence still confronting his decision mentally. "Once you've entered the portal you'll be shown a path that will lead you to purify both your demonic and human halves. After that becoming a god relies on how much you want it."

"I take it you won't be accompanying me."

"No, I have to remain here so that Hoenn cannot track my movements. Besides if I was to interfere in your quest in any way the heavens would not accept you."

"Fine then, I'll do it," Dante answered, "And don't worry; we can talk about a payment plan when I get back."

"Actually Dante that's why I chose to meet with you in person," Judas voiced stopping Dante's stepping into the portal. "You see if you chose to accept this mission you won't return."

"What do you mean?" Dante questioned, "You can't bring me back."

"No Dante, Armageddon is a predestined event. To stop it a selfless act must be taken."

"I've risked my life to save humanity before and this won't be any different."

"I don't think you understand," Judas voice elated, "I will respect your decision either way but if you wish to stop Armageddon you must forfeit your life."

"For a god you should have more faith," Dante looked back noticing a light shine from outside coming to the conclusion the storm was finally over.

Dante leaped into the portal without a second thought leaving Judas at Devil Never Cry.

"_I would like to have faith Dante but I saw your death written over your soul. And even a god could not change your fate. If kill Hoenn you will die."_

Suddenly a black haired woman burst through the doors of Devil Never Cry charging pass Judas towards the portal. As Judas reached to grab the woman his hand became still after reading her soul allowing her to escape and the portal to close. He sensed a dramatic shift in the future of the world after looking into her soul and even more the possibility for an alternate future for Dante.

Judas' only concern was what would be the consequences of this mysterious woman's interference.

* * *

**Don't really know where this story is going but I hope you stick with me as I try to find out. So please R&R.**

**((Smiles! And I hope you read my other three stories too.))**


	3. Dead Men Tell No Tale

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about DMC, however, I would like to as it is the only fic I write to.**

**Hmm… where were we…**

* * *

**Dead Men Tell No Tale**

Dante fell to the ground, landing his feet firmly to the comforts of the sandy white beach. He looked around the area taking in the sight of the refreshing waters bouncing along the coast. Slightly off from where he stood was a field of green grass with a trail of white stones leading further back.

Dante turned to look at the portal as it slowly began to close, "I'm surprised she hasn't made it yet."

As soon as he uttered those words a dark haired woman landed on the beach beside him. Wearing a white blouse and matching slacks her apparel was topped off by the thick black shades she wore. When she pulled up her glasses she unveiled the blue and tan tints of her eyes. The beautiful woman Dante was awaiting was none other than Lady.

"I can't believe you were going to leave without as much as a word," she complained walking up to Dante hitting him in the shoulder.

"Sorry," Dante complied ignoring the pain now left in his shoulder, "It was kind of a spare of the moment type deal. Regardless I was hoping you didn't come.'

"And why exactly was that?" Lady asked now irritated because of Dante's lack of compassion.

"Because if anything happened to you," he paused grabbing Lady's hand as he moved closer to her, "that man, Judas, he sent me on a one way track to save the world, probably for good this time."

"Dante," Lady looked then abruptly slapped the color from the devil's face, "You're already immortal you idiot. If you were to die before me do you know how lonely I would be in this world?"

Lady walked off with Kalina-Ann closely strapped to her back. Dante decided not to speak and just followed up the path behind her. Since becoming involved with Lady he didn't understand how to cope with expressing his feelings. How they even got together in the first place boggled his mind which he knew he would regret come their anniversary.

As the two walked in silence along the path Dante noticed the realm was over laid with stone pillars rising from the ground. A closer view at one showed that these weren't markers or for decorations. In fact, the faces on each pillar gave the assumption that this was a graveyard.

"Dante," Lady called, not looking back though he was happy she was just talking to him, "What is this place?"

"I wish I knew. I don't understand what's going on here."

"If you fail the test, no, if you die will you end up like them?"

"You heard Judas then. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you. It was selfish of me."

"It's okay, I understand." A silence grew between the two then she continued. "Dante,"

"Yea…"

"I love you…"

"Lady, I," his emotions wouldn't allow him to say it. Though he felt the same in every way he just couldn't.

"I know." She answered for him not expecting his demonic side to give his humanity a life.

"_What did I get her into?" _Dante thought, realizing that it was because of him that Lady had followed him in the first place. Though she was undoubtedly strong and far more skilled than any human before her, he couldn't help but believe that these warriors, demon or otherwise were also killed. And look what happened to them.

The pillars tightened along the path from their scattered range as maybe to serve as a warning to outsiders. the sun had begun to go down making it all the more gruesome of a scene as the faces appeared to be crying out.

"_Go back…"_

"_You don't belong here…"_

"_You devil…"_

"_Tainted soul…"_

"_Unworthy soul…"_

"_Devil's soul…"_

Dante had heard enough but to his surprise Lady was quite a distance ahead of him. "Lady!" he attempted but was drowned out by the wails of the deceased souls. He started to run after the faint sight of Lady but the faster he ran the more distant she became.

"_Death…"_

"_Is a…"_

"_Lonely path…"_

"_Beware…"_

"_The gods will test all…"_

"_Judge all…"_

"_He…"_

"_No she…"_

"_No they must not be trusted…"_

As the path neared its end Dante felt a sudden pressure build up around him which tremendously slowed his running. A vibration of spiritual energy resonated before him that reminded him of a demonic aura but far greater than anything's he's ever faced. Unable to force himself through the strange barrier Dante began to bleed in various places with no sign of why. Seeing himself having no other choice the slayer triggered his demonic form becoming the red brazen devil of his father's image.

Now at his full strength the new pressure Dante felt wasn't as threatening but allowed him no further than the gateway of a stonehenge before him. Looking pass the blurred image of the aura, Dante could see Lady watching him as a being made entirely of light hovered above her.

"_What the hell is going on? Lady…" _Dante struggled realizing he was unable to reach her in his current state.

Suddenly the being that hovered over Lady dispersed sending a shock wave out that forced Dante out of his demonic state. Lady looked back as Dante fell to the ground unconscious but didn't go to attend him. Instead she walked away crying.

"I'm sorry Dante," she uttered her last words continuing her way to the Stonehenge which opened a gateway into another realm.

* * *

Quite a few hours later the son of Sparda woke up unaware of what really happened. "Lady!" he yelled, turning and twisting and every direction trying to pinpoint her location. As his worry calmed he became aware that the multiple Stonehenge's were portals. Without hesitation he rushed through one believing if he couldn't find her he'd just try again. But as he burst to the other side the gateway vanished.

"Damn it," Dante turned to see his plan had failed. Now in a room lit with torches yet no exits the devil's will was broken.

"It looks like you chose the wrong door." Dante looked up to see a slightly tanned woman maybe of Indian descent standing before him with beautiful braided hair which broke out into curls midway down her back. "My name is Anya, tell me what's yours."

"Dante." He stated simply, mesmerized by the woman's red eyes. Her outfit was most similar to the one Trish wore, though with a white top and maroon pants. A set of sai were strapped down on either side of her leg and a dual set of scimitars expanded from behind her. Dante took the sight of her weapons in strive.

"Well Dante, maybe we can find a way out of here together," the woman introduced as Anya extended her hand. Though not trusting her Dante accepted.

"So how did you get here?" he questioned hoping it would lead to Lady's whereabouts.

"The same as you I suppose," She turned looking around the room, "I made a wrong jump into a portal. But I'm more worried about getting out of here and you?"

"I'm looking for someone."

"Ooo, a girl, what's her name?" Anya turned in excitement.

"Lady," he answered awaiting a response.

"O how quaint," she responded, "Tell me is she interested in triangles?"

Dante was thrown by the suggestion though looking at Anya's appearance his mind slipped into the possibilities. "Sorry, I don't think she is." The two started feeling on the wall as to find a hidden passage. Dante made multiple attempts to read the inscriptions on the wall however he had never seen the language before. Assuming Anya would have spoken up by now he didn't try to ask her if she could.

"Hmm… I suppose," she had obviously became uninterested in the topic though the reason for her speculation in the first place was questionable. "Do you have any clues to her whereabouts now?"

"No, the last time I saw her was with some being embraced in a bright light."

Anya stopped slowly turning around with a great faint expression on her face. She drew one of her sai and passively crept up on Dante. With no regard for his life Anya immediately charged the weapon towards his head. But Dante's quick reaction allowed him to avoid the attack causing the sai blade to nail into the wall instead. Dante kicked her away from the blade grabbing her arm as she fell back then tossed her towards the far end of the room.

"You know you just can't trust beautiful women these days," He joked, walking before her.

The young woman quickly sprung to her feet drawing her other sai to her guard. "If your lover is aided by the 'light' then you must be among his servants sent to destroy this place as well," Anya's reaction had changed to a panic not expecting Dante to be so strong.

"Actually I was sent here by Judas to help defeat-"

"Liar," she spit, not giving him a chance to explain. In a unique change she pointed her unoccupied hand towards Dante aligning two of her fingers together.

"What in the hell?" Dante questioned, his body becoming frozen in place. Suddenly a precise pulse shot out from Anya's fingers into Dante causing him to fly back into the wall. The half-demon slowly got back up throbbing in pain. "Okay, that was new."

"Are you like the other one?" she asked herself aloud, "You must be or your death would have been imminent. But you won't survive this." Anya opened her hand to Dante signifying more power would be added to her attack.

"Wait, stop pointing things at me and listen." But Dante's movement had already been stricken with paralysis. She waved her hand tossing Dante into the wall once again with much greater force. The devil sat up but not of his own accord. He was stilll under the impression of Anya's will.

"Okay enough with this!" Dante shouted triggering his demonic form. Instantly whatever embrace Anya had on Dante was broken.

"_How could he have enough power to break my psychosis?" _Anya thought in amazement, _"Maybe Judas did send him to become a god."_

"Now that your little trick has worn off you might want to explain what you are and what you know about the 'light' before I start to fight back." Dante walked to Anya stopping over her like a tower.

"Fool," she boasted climbing up Dante's demonic armor by kicking into his chest. He flipped her around causing her to twirl in a series of spins through which she landed on her feet. She threw her second sai darting at Dante but before he could catch it the crafty woman paralyzed his arm allowing it to drive into his right side.

Suddenly her psychosis moved to Dante's leg as he fell to his knee and spread across his body like before, as a result of Anya using two hands. In a tearing fashion the telekinetic female closed her fists and started pulling apart, essentially ripping Dante apart. But far from her intended goal Dante didn't stretch out into fragments of his former self. Her attack did however cause Dante to be torn from his demonic power as he could feel his demonic aura fading in and out in flashes.

"_How is she doing this?" _Dante asked, never experiencing such an event against him before. "What are you?" he yelled in pain from the trauma Anya was inflicting.

"I could ask you the same thing, Dante." Anya watched as his soul was being ripped apart when a small dose of humanity overcame her face. For an unknown reason she was hurt watching Dante's agony. With that she pulled back stopping her attack.

Dante's demonic state blanked out as Dante fell to his side whispering the last thoughts on his mind. "Lady…"

"So is this the one chosen by Judas?" a new mysterious face appeared in a recently unseen doorway higher up in the room.

"I don't know," Anya answered obviously knowing the man, "His spirit is unique like that of Ve'ex but he knows nothing of the 'light'."

"Could it be a deception?"

"Possibly, but the pain in his eyes was so intense, so sincere. That of which I've never seen in my lifetime."

"It is also possible that the 'light' has struck a deal with this mortal for his services."

"What do you want me to do with him?"

"Allow him to journey with you but be cautious."

"Very well," Anya confirmed turning back to Dante as his body pushed her sai from his wound and already began to heal itself, "Amazing."

The large man left through the doorway, it not fading or closing afterwards, but who was he. More to that: who was Anya, Ve'ex and the 'light' which contacted Lady. And why did Lady leave Dante. All of these questions were left for Dante to find the answer too but first he had to realize the questions at hand.

* * *

**Wow! Did Dante get dumped are something? And here I thought I made a pretty good pairing. Well you have some questions and I have a few answers in the next chapter: How Immortals Play.**


	4. How Immortals Play

**The plot has been set, the characters introduced; now let's see…**

* * *

**How Immortals Play**

Dante struggled to open his eyes only an hour after being knocked out. His wounds had fully healed but his body was still throbbing from the pain. As his vision came into clarity he saw Anya pouring a pouch of sand on the burning fire wood set up beside him. He instinctively reached for Ebony as he backed up only to see his hand was empty.

"Now how did I know you were going to do that," Anya enquired, offering Dante a hand to get up. He turned her down. "Don't worry; I'm done kicking your ass. Your stuff is over there." She pointed towards Rebellion, Ebony & Ivory, and his trench coat. "You heal up quite nicely."

"What's with the sudden change of heart?" Dante asked, far from trusting Anya twice.

"I saw it in you. The same heart and passion I once had before accepting this task. I could see it in your eyes; that you were telling the truth about Judas." Dante proceeded to recollect his materials, inspecting them for any traps.

"And where did you get that?" Dante questioned the smoking fire wood.

"Out there," Anya pointed to the higher plane where the only exit to the room seemed to be.

"And I'm supposed to trust you now? Just like that. Maybe it's time we part ways."

"Yes, that's an option. Or we could make it through here together. Right now, you need me as much as I need you."

"I beg to differ,' Dante said, placing Rebellion on his back, "I see a door and I see you. So to get far away from you I'm going through the door. Make sense." Dante walked underneath the door and prepared to leap up.

"But what of Lady?" Anya called, stopping Dante.

"So you do know something," Dante ran over to her in a rage.

"No but I do know about the entity that you described being with her." Anya backed up feeling intimidated, "Listen, the path through the forest won't open for me but it might open for you. I think our paths are intertwined now and if you help me make way on my journey I'll help you find your lover."

Dante walked away from Anya stopping to think about his situation a little. If Anya was being honest about her journeys here it would greatly assist him to have her along. Plus, she was the only link that he had to Lady. This alone solidified his choice.

"Well," Dante turned to confront Anya but her position was now vacant. He looked up to see Anya already at the doorway staring down at him.

"Come on you're wasting daylight," she commanded fading into the dark hall way.

"Yeah," Dante responded, jumping up to follow her, _"Like she just knew I was going to trust her."_

* * *

The two warriors walked down the dark hall way unable to see one another or anything else for that matter.

"_Maybe we should go back and get that fire wood."_ Dante yelled, hoping to get a response. But as his words echoed through his mind it noticed that he wasn't even speaking. The darkness was drowning out his senses making it hard for Dante to concentrate. Suddenly, he fell. Dante stood up brushing himself off to see he had fallen from a doorway nearly a foot off the ground which defied reality, sense there wasn't anything but space behind it.

He saw Anya but before he even spoke she answered his question, "No, I didn't hear you. Yes, that was a dimensional void. And watch out for that first step, it's a…" she turned around to see Dante's intense glare. "Sorry, I thought it would be funny." They both where now in a forest with an infinite amount of trees.

"What in the hell are you?" Dante asked, already having answers of his own.

"An acolyte, like you," Anya responded drawing her scimitars from her back.

"What is it?" Dante jumped pulling out his dual pistols. All of a sudden a coconut dropped down onto his head, splitting open and releasing milk over his face.

"Damn monkeys," Anya cursed, resealing her weapons.

Dante looked up into the trees towering to the sky as several monkeys jumped through the tree tops. "Sweet," he tasted the coconut milk as it ran into his mouth when the sunlight sparked through slightly blinding him. "Wait, how long was I out?"

"Not long, why," Anya walked beside him while they walked through the forest.

"It's daytime. When I first got here the sun was setting."

Anya laughed, "When you first got here you were in a different realm. With each world there is a different time frame, different rules, and different abilities." Dante was a little baffled. He had experienced different realms but never one which he didn't understand. "It's for the gods to test us. You're already gifted with your own natural powers but they want to see if we can accept their powers, without limitations."

"Godhood; is that something you seek to earn too."

She smiled, grabbing Dante's hand, "Come on."

Anya started to run ahead prompting Dante to follow her. As they made their way through the repetitious forest. The tress began to bow behind them from the intense velocity of which the two devils travelled. Anya looked back at Dante with a grin seeing the dust part from their heightened speed. Dante stared ahead trying to keep up as Anya twisted and turned between the trees starting to enjoy himself when he finally noticed his new agility. Taking it all in, Dante pushed harder coming to align his speed with Anya's.

The two traced each others' movements perfectly nearly predicting the others before hand, not giving way to who was leading anymore. "Without limitations," she smiled, drawing one from Dante. Suddenly she leapt into the air catching the excited devil off guard.

Dante continued running, looking towards the sky to no sight of Anya. _"Is she flying," _he thought. But this idea was abolished when Anya fell back to the tree tops seemingly jumping back into the sky. Dante decided to risk it feeling he always could transform if he was to fall. With no other sign the wingless devil jumped into the air passing Anya as she fell back to the tree tops. He soared though the air never taking the time out before to feel the wind rush through his hair. Dante finally started to see the 'ups' of being a god.

Anya came into sight as Dante relaxed in the air, "Having fun?"

"I guess you can call it that. How did you know we could do this?"

"Well, I just did what the monkeys do." Anya began to fall back down to the trees when Dante noticed his own descent.

"Okay, what do I do now?" Dante talked to himself, remembering what Anya just told him. "Luckily Trish isn't here or I'd never hear the end of this." Dante fell back into the trees catching a glance of the group of monkeys he encountered before. Finding a well placed branch Dante gripped onto it twirling his self back into the air where he caught up to Anya's pace.

They jumped in and out of the tree tops gliding around each other like fish swimming upstream. They couldn't help but be attracted to each other, being in such a glorious realm. How could they deny each other's touch as they swung into the air together grabbing one another's hand? Dante admired Anya's appearance, watching the strength of her brown hair flow behind her. The way her red eyes sparkled from catching the light of the sun.

"Dante, I," she stopped noticing something in the background, "The gateway, it's over there." She pointed, Dante snapping from his trance to let go of her hand.

Dante looked at Anya then snapped back to see the site she spoke of, "Let's go." He couldn't believe the route he was taking with Lady out there in danger.

* * *

Anya and Dante emerged from the forest to a site surrounded in Stonehenge. Yet unlike the place Dante saw earlier this one was worn down by time. Most of the stone structures were broken down covered in moss. Only one of the gateways stood tall and seemed to be operational, though it wasn't on. This seemed to be the only place not littered with trees.

"Dante over here," Anya requested, leading him to a stone key stone. "Okay, use it."

"Use what?" Dante was skeptical.

"Your power Dante," she insisted. Dante rolled his eyes leaning on the stone marker as to rest when suddenly his demonic aura radiated around his hand. The ground began to rumble as the marker fell into the ground. In a flash of light the portal opened up giving the acolytes a new destination.

"Portals are so much easier to open here," Dante joked, "But why is the ground still shaking?"

Anya looked behind the portal to see the trees rapidly falling as if something were storming through it. "To the portal, hurry!" she sprinted forward, Dante not far behind her.

The rumbling grew stronger as the source came closer. Anya managed to get into the portal but right before Dante could a huge club smashed down onto the gateway. The not so surprised son of Sparda slid back from the accounting wave of energy drawing Rebellion.

"Now why did you have to go and do that?" Dante asked walking into the dust cloud from the shock wave.

"Ve'ex…said… no portals," an obviously large creature spoke back, "Ve'ex…said…kill acolytes." The dust cleared as the club rose to the air onto the gigantic creature's shoulder. His apparel was like that of bear rug caveman but his stand was like that of a lumberjack. Dante could hardly describe the creature's size but he didn't even recall Arkham being that large and gruesome.

"Great, a Jack Ogre," Dante smacked his forehead, "Well, at least it's not a queen."

"You know…about Jack, little one," the beast leaned down his blue exterior pointing at himself.

"And his name is Jack," Dante said, planting Rebellion into the ground, "How original of the author."

"Tell me…little one," his words continued to be slurred, "Have you…seen the acolytes?"

Dante thought about it for a second, "Well what do they look like?" he answered, agreeing to help Jack.

"Hmm…I…don't know," the demon looked up scratching his hands.

"Is one very charming with white hair and crystal blue eyes that could just melt your soul?"

"Ha…ha…ha…" Jack laughed, consequently spitting on Dante. "How silly…Jack doesn't have soul…" The very dim demon began to sniff heavily. Dante moved before something else flew his way. "Little one…"

"Yes Jack."

"You…have a soul…"

"I know Jack. I tried to get rid of it but-" Jack's club came slamming down but Dante was able to repel it using Rebellion.

"You're like…Ve'ex. But…you lie…to Jack... I will kill…you."

Jack began slamming his club into Rebellion as Dante was pushed back. Using both hands Jack tried to match strength with Dante but was pushed back on his ass. He jumped on the large demons stomach deciding to interrogate Jack for information.

"Hey there Jack; I'm still getting use to the rules around here. Who exactly is Ve'ex?" The ogre sat up waving his club at the airborne Dante who dodged the attack and landed on the ground.

"Ve'ex…is my…friend. He promised…there would be…infinite power…if we joined him."

Dante hated to take advantage of Jack but continued to ask him questions while he took out Ebony & Ivory and let loose on his left leg, "We, your whole family's here?"

Jack fell to his knee grabbing at Dante who jumped up on his arm. "My family…refused to come…but Ve'ex…has many…friends. Argh!" he yelled as Dante walked up his arm firing rounds continuously.

"Sorry about that." Dante was tossed off Jack's, who had stood back up on both of his legs, arm. Jack threw his club at Dante but he simply moved his head causing the club to rift though the forest. "Tell me; was there a being of light with Ve'ex?"

"No more…questions," Jack slammed his fist into the ground causing tremors to break open the earth. Dante was taking off guard by this method of attack, realizing he could avoid the ogre's sluggish movements. But the earthquakes posed a different threat which allowed Jack to catch Dante when falling, losing hold of Rebellion. "I'll…squeeze…the life from you…"

Jack began to crush Dante with the sheer force he had in his grip. The giant glared into Dante's eyes as he struggled to worm his way but to no avail. All of a sudden, a barrage of coconuts was flung towards Jack's head. The same primates that inspired Dante before now came to his aid making the giant enraged.

"Food…" the demon turned around, loosening his grip on Dante. As he reached for the fleeing monkeys, the hand still holding Dante dangled just above Rebellion. Jack unknowingly dropped Dante to where only his hand was within his grasp giving him an opportunity to retrieve his sword.

"Hey ugly," Dante yelled, regaining Jack's attention. Using his newly increased prowess Dante swung out of Jack's hand, driving his feet into his chin. The devil tumbled back as Dante back flipped over him, slowing his descent by cruising Rebellion through his back. As Jack screamed out in agony Dante reached down to pick up a coconut, tossing it about in his hand. "Hope you like coconuts."

The devil hunter threw the coconut in the air while the ogre regained his composer. When it finally fell Dante wacked it with Rebellion at Jack, who, unexpectedly, chose to catch it with his mouth. He growled at Dante demonstrating his failed plan when a sudden loss of air took him over.

The overly large ogre stomped around in desperation, fleeing away from Dante. The devil fighter just stood there with a baffled look on his face. A monkey walked up to his side as he examined the broken Stonehenge.

"So what do we do now," Dante looked at the monkey.

….

He responded in silence.

Dante started to walk deeper into the forest, following the trail Jack came from, in hopes that he could find an alternate portal. Now he restarted his journey once again, with a record loss of two women and the gain of a monkey. Dante felt as if he were losing his inept charm.

Somewhere else off in the forest a hooded figure stood atop a mountaintop watching as the chocking ogre ran his way. Jack stopped at the sight of the man and extended his arms almost as if he were begging for help. But the hooded man denied Jack turning to walk away. The astonished devil climbed up the mountain in a rage, ignoring his dire situation. Though, before he was able to fully conquer the cliff, the man turned around shooting a jagged chain towards Jack.

The snake like chain split into multiple variations of itself as it wrapped around Jack. With little force, the strange man turned around slightly tugging the chain causing it to slice through Jacks body. Chunks of the dimwitted demon fell to the ground as blood flew from the cliff's side like a waterfall. The hundreds of bladed chains reconstructed as the one, withdrawing to back to the man leaving him no other reason to be there.

* * *

Elsewhere, other suspicious deeds were taking place within a castle themed hallway. Anya and the large man who had consulted her before were walking together. The details of their conversation before were unknown but it most likely derived from Dante.

The large titan was wearing a blue armor with gold trims and designs all over its exterior. Despite most armor giving the appearance of a bigger form his actually gripped the curves of his build giving no illusion of his size or physic. A large zanbato, a broad sword larger than Rebellion, was sheathed onto his back. His head full of short blonde and brown hair balancing out the serine look of his blue eyes. To say much, he didn't have many if any flaws about him.

"Why did you leave him, Anya?" the large man argued, "If he is for the 'light' or working with Ve'ex, this is the wrong time to leave him alone. And worst you allowed him to know the secrets of the worlds. If those wretched demons realize the different influences of the worlds they may be able to take over."

Anya just looked away in silence not wanting to confirm the man's fears.

"Do you have nothing to say for yourself?"

"Orion, I…" she finally spoke his name, "I care for him."

"Absurd…you don't know how to," Orion yelled slamming his hand into the wall to stop Anya. "Your only role is to destroy; you can't possibly feel such emotions."

"I use to feel such feelings for you. Or have you forgotten?"

"You endanger are existence with your senseless views," Orion turned from her, "So to preserve order, I will take on Dante as an acolyte. But unlike you I cannot guarantee his survival."

"Orion," Anya called her eyes becoming brighter and intense. A swirl of energy not demonic or spiritual rose around her. Her clothes seemed to float from her body as the power took her over.

"You dare raise your Omni to me!" Orion's body started to embody the same unique power as Anya's; his eyes sparking and the atmosphere around him losing weight.

"Dante is mine," she argued stepping up to the fairly larger man.

"I'm sorry to hear that," suddenly Orion's fist crashed into Anya's side exerting enough force to knock out her Omni and her unconscious. "Dante's role here is unpredictable. And there are already too many unpredictable elements threatening our existence. No more." Orion left Anya on the ground walking down the hallway alone.

* * *

**I wonder what Omni is and if Dante has it. And does Orion really have what it takes to put out our favorite jokester. He does have a good track record so far: Orion beats Anya, Anya defeats Dante. Does that equal up to something?**

**Tell me what you think. And yes this is still a Dante x Lady fic. I just don't know where she is right now.**


End file.
